Hold Me Please
by everfaraway
Summary: Tommy/Kira father/daughter. Inspired by PinkRangerV's "Daughter to Father". Kira spends Easter weekend with Tommy, drunk parents await her return. When alls said & done, she just wants to be held by her "dad." Child abuse, language, alcohol abuse.


Hold Me Please

_**Author: I was looking at the word count when I uploaded it onto the Document Manager & saw that it was  
freakishly long. Sorry about that. Lot's of P.O.V. jumps but all marked. I own nobody. No Flames. R&R.  
Thanks everyone who had reviewed Wild Thunder & Say You'll Haunt Me. No pairings really.**_

Kira's P.O.V.

I'm not sure when I started to think of him like I do. It was probably not long after I accepted that I was a Power Ranger and began to attempt to make friends with Ethan and Conner. Whenever it was I know it was a while before Trent and I broke up. Trent and I had worked hard to make our relationship work but we just couldn't do it and everyone was sorry to see us apart. That night when I had cried myself to sleep alone in my room and found myself wishing that _**he **_was holding me, telling me it would be okay.

Doc. O had always treated us really well, no matter how often we deserved to be yelled at. He took time out of his day to show up at the Cafe either to just hang out, help us with homework or to watch me sing. From day one he made sure we had keys to his house and that we were welcome anytime. If we didn't feel like staying home or going to the Cafe, we could show up there without he having a problem with it. Doc O's home became our home where the four of us: ate, slept, studied, argued, joked, watched movies and most of all, were a family. Some of his training was hard and he made sure I trained a bit harder than the guys to make sure I could hold my own against anyone or anything that came at me. After each fight with the bad guys, when we'd be sitting at his house either celebrating or licking our wounds, I found I was extremely glad for the little bit of extra training he made me do. I guess that's why when I accidently called him "Dad" one day when I was at his house doing homework one day when the guys were all busy, I didn't think anything of it at the time.

Tommy's P.O.V.

The bell rang to end my class and as always the kids were ready to go. "Hold on everyone, hold on." I called over the bell, capturing their attention fully. "Don't forget, since it is a holiday weekend, to glance back over your notes on the fossilization process and why somethings will fossilize while others will not. Alright." I told them. They all nodded and murmured their agreement. "Alright, go on." I said, motioning to the door. One by one they filed out, as eager to get home as I was.

"See ya Doc O." Ethan said, coming up to my desk with the rest of the kids in tow.

"Take it easy everyone and be safe okay." I told them.

"Will do Doc." Conner said.

"Don't forget the Cafe's closed for the holiday." Trent told me.

"I had already planned to stay home and catch up on some research." I assured him. All three boys left, talking and laughing as Jason, Zack, Billy and I had done so many years ago.

"Um, Doc O? Do you have a minute?" Kira asked, shifting her bag slightly.

"All the time in the world, or at least until Principal Randall comes to kick me out." I told her.

She laughed and asked, "Would it be okay I came to stay at your place for the holiday? Easter isn't a big thing for my parents and I'm not usually home that much anyways so they won't notice."

I eyed her for a moment, trying to read her face and eyes. For some time I had wondered if there weren't some sort of problems at home that she wasn't telling anyone about. "You're sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, meeting my eyes for a moment before dropping her gaze back down.

"Alright we'll let's go so we can avoid Randall." I teased. She laughed and followed at my side. "I want to stop off at the store on the way out to the house, if that's okay." I told her.

"No, I wanted to grab some orange sodas to keep at your place anyways since I finished them off when we were there Tuesday." she admitted.

"So one trip to the grocery store." I said, as we climbed into my jeep.

"What do you need at the grocery store?" she asked.

"Eggs and dye for the eggs." I told her.

"You do Easter Eggs?" she laughed.

"Sort of. I make what's called Cascarones, Mexican Confetti Eggs. One of my friends from high school invited a bunch of us to his grandmother's house for Easter one years and she makes them. Every years since I've made them when I can, either with Hayley, some of my old friends or like one year, I made them while I was out on a dig." I explained.

"What are they?" Kira asked.

"Hollowed out eggs that you dye and fill with glitter, confetti or both. Then you put a piece of tissue paper over the whole to make sure it doesn't get out and smash it over someone's head." I smirked.

"That kinda sounds fun." she admitted.

"It is. Especially when you have a lot of people around but I'll get Hayley and the boys after Easter." I assured her with a devious grin.

The Next Day

"I can't believe you ate so many eggs over the year." Kira laughed.

"That was my response too when I saw how many Rocky's grandmother made." I agreed as I brushed some of the homemade confetti into the bowl between my legs. "And for the record I didn't eat all of those eggs. I fed some to you four, Hayley and other people who came to visit me." I added.

"Okay Dad." she said. I blinked in surprise and glanced over my shoulder at Kira, who was stretched out on my couch behind me. She was chewing on a lock of her long blonde hair as she read over part of her homework. Her English book sat open on the floor beside her. She seemed completely oblivious to what she had just called me. I turned back to my desk and chewed on the earpiece of my glasses. Conner, Ethan and Trent had never called me "Dad" before but for some reason I felt a slight sense of pride swell up in my chest. I had wanted kids of my own though the two girls that I had hoped to someday marry had both left me when our long distance relationships go to be too stressful. Hayley and I had too much of a sibling relationship to ever dream of having a family together.

Kira's P.O.V.

The rest of the weekend passed happily. Doc O and I watched movies, laughed over some of the guys past acts of stupidity, I listened to similar stories involving some of his old teammates and chased each other around the house and yard trying to get confetti in each other's hair. It was the most fun I had in a long time and I would have thought it would all be because of my science teacher. Tuesday finally came though which meant we both had to go back to school. I dressed in a change of clothes that I had left at Doc O's house and gathered up all my homework, which despite all the fun we had, did get done. The drive back into town for school was filled with soft conversation and we stopped by Starbucks for coffee.

"Thanks Doc." I murmured, as I tossed my backpack over my shoulder.

"No problem honey." he said, gently patting my shoulder before he headed inside. I sat down on the steps to finish my coffee and that was when I realized what I had done over the weekend besides have a great time. Absentmindedly I have called him "Dad".

"Oh god, oh god. He's my science teacher and my mentor." I whimpered. The first bell rang and I rushed inside, desperate for anything to distract me from remembering my screw up from this weekend. Thankfully all the teachers were ready to shove more work in our faces.

"Okay everybody I hope you all had a nice four day weekend." Doc O said as we all settled down. There were mutters of agreement. "I have a surprise for you today, but all of you will only get them at the end of class. First, I have a small test for everyone." he added.

I hid a small smile under my hair. I had known that he had planned for a test today and I knew exactly what the surprise was. The rest of the class groaned and Conner muttered, "A test after a holiday?"

"Alright, alright settle down. It's a small test: twenty questions over the notes I told you and hope everyone read over while they were doing whatever for the Easter holiday. It won't take all class period, maybe only half. When you finish set them on the corner of my desk so I can grade them. Then return to your seat: read, study, draw, whatever you want to do but do not talk until I get all the tests turned in. Take one, pass it back and I will collect the extras in a minute." Doc O told us.

The test was easy since he had insisted I read over my notes and had made sure I did while I was at his house. When I set my test on his desk he glanced up and gave me a small smile which I returned. "Were you at his place all weekend Kira?" Conner whispered from next to me when I sat down again.

"Conner just because you and Kira are finished doesn't mean everyone else is." Doc O said firmly.

"Sorry Doctor Oliver." he said, dropping his gaze before glancing at me. I nodded to say I had spent the Easter weekend out at our mentor's house.

Tommy's P.O.V.

I glanced at the clock, took off my glasses and cleared my throat to get the kids attention as I moved to stand in front of my desk. "Good job everyone: A's and B's all through the class. Now as I said at the start of the class I have a surprise for you." I told them. I dodged back behind my desk and pulled out a few egg cartons. "These are called Cascarones or Mexican Confetti Eggs. A friend of mine from high school had me over at his grandmother's house for Easter one year and we had these then. I got my friend to teach me how to make them and every year since I've made a big batch of these to share with friends. And I'm sure you've all seen people walking around with confetti in their hair today." I said.

"Um excuse me Doctor Oliver?" I glanced over at the raised hand: Cassidy of course.

"Yes Cassidy?" I inquired.

"How are they made?" she asked.

"First of all you take an egg, the ones with the white shell and very careful break a hole in one end. It takes a bit to get it just right so the whole egg doesn't break. After you get the end broken out, you let the yolk and white drain out. Hold onto those for breakfast, don't throw them away. You very carefully wash out the shell and let it dry for about 24hrs. Then you dye it, paint it, whatever and after that you put in a little bit of confetti, glitter or both it you want. You glue or tape a bit of tissue paper over the hole. Now for the fun part, watch." I said, grabbing one and holding it over the my head. I broke the egg between my hands to let the confetti fall onto my head and down the back of my shirt. Laughter erupted from the class as I brushed the egg shell and confetti out of my hair and off my hands.

"Of course you usually don't do it to yourself. It's best when you chase around you friends trying to do it to them." I added.

"That looks like fun. Can we have one?" several voice asked.

"When you come up to get your test back you may each grab one. Then once you all have one, you may go to one of the your friends and break the egg over their head." I called over the chatter.

One by one they came up when I called their names for their test and an egg. I congratulated a few who were bringing their grades up and gave my four kids a smile. "Can we break them now Doc?" Conner asked, holding his egg which of course was red over Ethan's head.

"Have fun." I announced. Then the room was filled with giggling, laughing and lots of confetti. "Keep it down everyone!" I called just before the door burst open.

"What's going on here?" Principal Randall said as she stepped inside.

"I was just giving the kids a bit of congratulations on all of them passing their tests today Ms. Randall." I half lied. She eyed me then the remainder of the eggs.

"Easter eggs?" she asked.

"Mexican confetti eggs. May I?" I said, picking on up.

"What is it?" she growled.

"A hollowed out egg filled with confetti." I told her.

"If you must." she said. I broke the egg over her head, sending a shower of confetti onto her hair.

"Here Principle Randall." Cassidy said, timidly holding out her compact. I gave her a small nod that said, _Good girl._ The principal snatched the compact and flicked it open to look at her hair.

"Interesting. I can see how it would be amusing. Make sure it doesn't get all over the floor." she told me, handing the compact back to Cassidy.

"Right." I said as she left. Cassidy breathed a sigh of relief. "Go sit back down." I told her, patting her on the back gently. "You heard her, pass the trash can around and get as much of it out your hair as possible so not to leave a mess alright." I said, handing the trash can to Cassidy.

The confetti was quickly cleaned up, just in time for the bell. "Class dismissed." I called. Everyone left talking and laughed, except for Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan.

"Nice surprise Doc." Conner said.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Let's head to the Cafe to get Hayley huh." I suggested.

Kira's P.O.V.

We had fun smashing confetti eggs over Hayley's head at random through the rest of the day. She only let us do it on the conditions that she got to do it to us and we helped clean up the mess when the Cafe closed. If she hadn't told us we had to do those two things, we all would have anyways. "Do you need a ride Kira?" Conner asked, hopping into his car. I glanced over at Doc O.

"Sorry Kira, I need to get home and get out of this shirt. There's confetti down the back of it and no matter how many times I went into the bathroom to shake it over the trashcan, there still seemed to be more." he told me with a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah okay." I told Conner then to Doc O, "Maybe next time."

"Next time, promise." Doc O said.

"Night Hayley!" we all called.

"Good night kids." she shouted as she headed around the corner to the stairs that led up to her apartment just above the Cyber Cafe.

About half an hour later Conner dropped my off at the end of my street. "Night Kira." the guys said.

"Night guys, thanks for the ride Conner." I said.

"No prob, see ya at school." he told me. I watched him drive away before going up to my house. It was a nice looking place so of course nobody suspected that my parents were next to never sober.

"Where you been girl?" my mother demanded as soon as I walked in the door.

"I went to school and then hung out with some friends." I said.

"Where were you all weekend?" my father asked.

"Staying with a friend." I told them. They both reeked of alcohol and my father smelled like cigarette smoke on top of it. Slowly I edged towards the hall so I could escape to my room.

"I didn't say you could go to your room!" he snapped, grabbing my arm.

"Let go, that hurts." I yelped trying to break his grip.

"Where'd you get this?" my mother asked, grabbing at the bracelet with my dino gem in it.

"Leave it alone." I barked, pulling my free arm away from her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." my father said, letting go of my arm and shoving me back towards the wall.

"You two are the reason I leave! And the reason I don't bring anyone home!" I shouted. Both my parents moved in on me and I knew that even though I could probably defend myself pretty well against them, I didn't dare try to fight back. The risk of accidently using my powers or morphing was too high.

Tommy's P.O.V.

I groaned and rolled off my bed as my cell phone began to ring on my dresser. "Hello?" I asked.

"Doc O?" came the whimpered answer.

"Kira?" I asked.

"I need your help." Kira breathed.

"Where are you? What happened?" I demanded, fear making my voice sharper than usual.

"Out on Jackson Drive. By the old pizza place." she said. Her voice was shaky.

"Kira, honey listen to me. Stay put okay." I told her.

"Ok." she whimpered.

"Don't hang up okay, stay on the phone with me until I get there." I ordered her as I put my blue tooth headset in my ear and turned it on.

"Ok." she whimpered again. I could hear tears in her voice.

I wasted no time hauling ass down to Jackson Drive, occasionally talking to Kira but mostly listening to her breathing and occasional whimper. "Kira!" I shouted, hopping over the door and tossing my headset in the seat. "Kira!" I shouted again. This time she appeared, stumbling out of the shadows. I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms. "Oh honey who did this to you?" I asked, putting her in the jeep.

"There's a couple of bags on the steps and my guitar." she pleaded. I grabbed them and tossed them in the back seats. One was a duffel bag I hadn't seen before and the other was her backpack.

"Who did this?" I asked as I shoved the headset in the glove box. It was too dark to see clearly but I could tell she was beat up in the dim light.

"Parents. Drunk constantly." she whispered. I asked no more questions as I drove home. As soon as I was parked I scooped her back up and took her inside. Very gently I put down on the couch she usually sat or stretched out on and flicked on a light. What I saw when I did made my blood boil. Her bottom lip was split open, her nose was bloody and she had a very dark bruise on her right cheek.

"Anything else?" I asked. Slowly she pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal bruises on a majority of on arm and around the wrist of another. After a second she put her back to me and peel her shirt up to show bruises and scrapes on her back. "Oh Kira honey." I whispered.

"I don't want to go back there. Please... daddy." she begged. My heart fluttered at the endearment. I had no idea how I had become her father but I didn't care then.

"You won't go back there. I'll pull whatever strings I have to make sure of it." I told her.

"Can I stay here with you?" she asked.

I kissed her forehead, the visible part of her not hurt and whispered, "Yes you can stay here."

It took over an hour to get Kira cleaned up and her injuries tended to since I kept stopping whenever she flinched. Only then did I carry her into the spare bedroom I kept open for her. All of the kids and Hayley had one. "I should have made you get in a bath first." I muttered.

"Don't want a bath right now." she said.

"I'll get to school early to explain things to the assistant principal." I told her.

She nodded slowly before whispering, "Hold me?"

"What?" I asked, not so sure I heard her right.

"Hold me?" she asked again. I glanced at the bed before gently setting her down. She stretched out as much as her battered and bruised frame would allow. Then carefully so not to jar her, I laid down next to her. She rolled over to snuggle against me. "Thank you daddy." she whispered.

My arms slid very gently around her and I breathed, "Nobody's gonna hurt you like this again baby." She was so small next to me that I almost forgot she a Power Ranger. "Kira where's your bracelet?" I asked, suddenly realizing it wasn't around her wrist.

"Duffel bag, mom tried to take it away. Wouldn't let her." she whimpered. Tears slid down her face and hit my arm as I stroked her hair to try to soothe her pain.

"Shh Kira, shhh." I breathed into her hair.


End file.
